


After hours research

by KingFake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cheating, Corruption, Doggy Style, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Maledom, Netori, Office Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: A lone woman is occupying herself with work trying to distract her mind from the loneliness she has been feeling.When a young man enters the lab looking for her, a relationship is born, and through five days, that relationship blooms.
Relationships: You | Elio/Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet
Kudos: 18





	After hours research

The moon was hanging proudly in the middle of the sky; Heahea City usually bustling with life was now soundly asleep, with no one to enjoy the beautiful dome that was painted on the sky.

But a light shined brightly in the sleepy city, up on the third floor of a building right next to route 6 a woman sited behind her desk looking at her computer, a tired expression on her face as she lowered her eyes at the bottom left of the screen, the clock showing the hour.

“11:30”, the woman said to herself as she leaned against the back of her chair and stretched her arms.

She got up from her chair and grabbed a cup that rested on her desk. With mechanical movements, she took a few steps toward a small table that was against the wall; she grabbed a coffee pot and poured some coffee on her cup.

Leaving the coffee pot on its place, the woman tried to take a sip from the cup, to no avail, the coffee had run out.

She clicked her tongue and left the cup on the table, “If that isn’t a sign that I should stop for the night…”, the woman said to herself as she walked away of the table, and stood in front of her desk, looking at the pictures that rested in a stand.

She picked one of the pictures, looking at it.

The picture was taken the day of her wedding, there she stood next to her husband. She smiled at the picture, longing the warmth she felt in those days. “Get a hold of yourself Burnet”, she told to herself as she left the picture on the stand.

Burnet stood alone in the lab; the rest of the researchers had left two hours ago. They protested on letting her stay, but after her insistence on the subject they let her.

This was not the first time she had stayed until late, which was the reason for the protest. “Its not that I want to stay up to so late…; I just want to be occupied by something…”, Burnet mumbled to herself.

This has been the routine since Kukui had begun his project to create a league in Alola. At the beginning Burnet waited for him awake at home, but as the days went by, Kukui returned home almost at daybreak even then they were days he didn’t even got home.

After a month of this routine, she tried to occupy herself with her work more and more, and as a result, she began to stay late to continue her work.

“Its not that I don’t want the league to work out, Its just… I would like to do more than just talk with him on the phone or the strange visit to the lab”, Burnet said to herself as she touched the corner of the frame.

But, as she was lost in her thoughts, a little bell chimed at the other end of the lab, and the doors to the elevator opened, letting a young trainer enter the lab.

With timid steps he walked through the lab.

Burnet turned around surprised at the sound of footsteps to see the young boy standing at the entrance of her office.

“Oh, sorry Burnet, I saw the lights on, and I came to see you”, the young trainer said in an apologetic tone.

Burnet recognized the trainer, Kukui had introduced him the last time he had seen him.

“Hello Elio, its been quite a while since I seen you”, Burnet said to Elio as she walked close to him, “What are you doing at this hour?”

Elio smiled at her, “I was training at the Battle Royal Dome”, he answered, “I need to get stronger before facing Poni Island”.

Burnet petted him on the head, “At the rhythm you are going, you will become the champion of the league Kukui is working on”, as she said it a glimmer of her sadness showed on her face.

Elio, noticing asked, “But, why are you looking so sad?”.

At those words Burnet blushed a little, and turned around, “Come on Burnet, the child saw right through you, you can do better than that”, she screamed to herself.

“Its nothing, you know, with how considerate you are, I’m sure you will make some lucky woman very happy…”, she said, trying to change the subject.

A confused look appeared on Elio´s face, “But I want to make you happy, what do I need to do to get you to smile?”, asked Elio.

Burnet heart skipped a beat, “This kid is one in a million…”, she tough to herself, a smile appearing on her face.

She turned around smiling at Elio, she took a few steps a lowered herself to his face, “You already did”, Burnet said before kissing him on the cheek.

Elio blushed a little which got a small laugh from Burnet.

She slowly straightens up, and motioned Elio to follow her, “Come on, it´s too late, wait for me in front of the elevator, I will turn off the lights”

Elio walked to the stair while Burnet turned off the lights, she pressed the call button an the doors slowly opened, the both entered the elevator, and as the doors closed, Burnet was smiling, a genuine smile, one she wasn’t done in a long time.

\--- First day (The next day) ---

Burnet was sitting on her desk again, this time the clock marked 10, she was tipping a report on the current cases of abnormal energy that had appeared in the last days, when she heard the bell from the elevator ring.

She stood up from her chair and went to look at the unexpected guest, only to find Elio once again.

He smiled at her and she smiled in return, and he explained that he wanted to pass the time with her.

Burnet grabbed one of the chairs from the lab and carried it to her office where she left it for Elio close to her desk.

As they took their seats, time went flying as the two passed the time conversing on different things.

As the clock marked 11, both did the same routine as last time, with the exception of Elio carrying the chair he used, leaving it at the spot were Burnet took it.

They got on the elevator, and as the door closed, Burnet had the same smile as she had yesterday.

\--- Second Day (The next day) ---

Burnet was on the main section of the lab looking at the monitors that were showing the map of Alola, the map was color coded with a scale from blue to red showing where and how intense was the dimensional energy reported from the data.

As she rubbed her eyes, she heard the elevator’s bell, moving a little to see who had arrived, she saw Elio once again, that walked to her.

The two once again passed the time, Burnet telling her adventure when she had Elio´s age. He heard them all with attention, even laughing at some the stories which got them both laughing.

When the clock marked 11, they tidied up, and left the place. While they took the elevator, she petted Elio on the head, she turned to him and thanked him for this last days and gave him another kiss on the cheek which got Elio blushing once again.

\--- Third Day (The next day) ---

Burnet was sitting on her desk doing some accounting for the lab.

As she was gritting down the numbers, she was hoping that Elio arrived at the lab, “I really grown to appreciate him, it had been so much time since I felt like this…”, she told to herself, writing down the maintenance cost.

As she heard the bell, she closed the notebook on her desk and began to stretch her arms, she got up and went to the main section to welcome Elio, as they greeted each other Burnet took a chair and left it close to her desk, letting them seat close to each other.

This time, Elio had brought malasadas for them to eat, “I bought some sweet ones from Hau'oli City, I don’t really like the ones they sell at Royal Avenue”, Elio commented taking a bite from his malasada.

Burnet laughed, “Don’t worry, people say that you start to like them when you get old, but personally, I still prefer the sweet ones”, she said taking a bite from hers.

Elio laughed, a little spot of powder sugar at the side of his lip. Burnet got close to him and cleaned him with her thumb.

After realizing what she had done, she began to blush, and looked away from Elio, who looked at her confused.

\--- Fourth Day (The next day) ---

Burnet was sitting on the sofa at the first floor of the research lab.

When they left the building yesterday, Elio asked Burnet to wait for him at the entrance to take a walk around the city.

It passed a little after 10 before Elio entered the building, his usual smile that made her smile in return.

Elio asked her to follow him, extending his arm for her to grab.

Burnet blushed a little, but grabbed Elio by the hand, and left the building.

Elio took her to the left, walking past the entrance of route 6, and entering the terrain of the Tide Song Hotel, but passed by the hotel entrance, and instead arriving at the beach.

They walk by the border of the ocean, almost getting their shoes wet by the rising tide, after a little while, they sat down, far enough so the water couldn’t reach them.

And there they sat, enjoying the murmur that ocean gave, they didn’t need to talk, their company was enough for that moment.

“The moon looks so beautiful tonight”, said Burnet ending the silence, “It has been quite a while since I just looked at the moon…”

Elio looked up to the sky, looking at the pale moon that shined brightly at them, “The moon look so beautiful, but not as much as you when you smile”, said Elio smiling at her.

Burnet blushed a little before beginning to laugh, “Come on Elio, you shouldn’t say something like that to me, wait for someone more special”, she said, looking at Elio.

But Elio smiling, said to her, “But Burnet, you are special”

Burnet sighed, a smile still on her face, “ Its been such a long time since I felt like this, like I am someone´s whole world…”, she thought to herself as she slowly leaned against Elio´s shoulder. 

Elio blushed at the physical contact, which made Burnet giggle a little as she pulled out her phone.

“Lets take a picture, to remember this day…”, she said as she held her phone, the camera pointing at them.

The camera took the picture, in it, the pair were smiling.

\--- Fifth Day (The next day) ---

Burnet was sitting on her desk, but this time, she wasn’t working.

She found herself lost in thoughts, looking at the screen of her phone, the picture she took yesterday with Elio at the beach of the hotel.

Even though all this happened in just a few days, Burnet thought of all this with deep fondness.

A smile appeared on her face as she thought of what to do today with Elio, when the idea crossed her mind.

“I been looking forward to Elio´s visits way too much”, she thought to herself as she stood from her chair and looked at the pictures on the stand.

She grabbed the picture of her wedding day, but, instead of the longing she had, a cold indifference came to her as she looked at the picture, “No, this shouldn’t be, I am his wife…, but why do I feel this indifference to him…?”, she asked herself.

Burnet, lost in thoughts, didn’t hear the sound of the elevator´s bell, she missed the sound that had brought so much joy to her the last few days, and Elio exited the elevator.

Elio with joy walked to Burnet that that was still holding the picture. He stopped only a few steps away from Burnet.

Burnet only noticed Elio when he got that close, she left the frame on the stand and turned to see the smiling Elio, her face reddened, and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

Elio laughed a little, “You know Burnet, you look so different than you did a few days ago…”, he said looking at her.

She turned her face to her left, trying to hide the deep blush she had on her face, “Oh…, really?”, she said trying to regain her composure, “In which way had I changed?”

Elio, still smiling said, “You are smiling a lot more than before, I like the way you look when you smile”

Burnet mind was racing, trying to think on what to do with this feeling that troubled her, “ Please Elio, I beg you, don’t say anything more, if you say something I…”, she screamed in her head, but her pleas weren’t answered as Elio continued.

“I promise that I will try as hard as I can so you can always smile…”, Elio said.

This were the word that broke Burnet, without even looking at it, she laid the frame on its front, hiding the picture.

She lowered herself to Elio´s height and kissed him.

All the love and passion she repressed until now were showing themselves with that kiss; Burnet deepened the kiss, entangling her tongue against Elio´s.

She cut the kiss, breathing heavily in front of the now blushing Elio.

Burnet lowered her eyes, looking at Elio´s short, a clear bulge showing, the result of their kiss.

“Burnet, I…”, Elio tried to talk, but Burnet interrupted him, pulling down his shorts to reveal his manhood.

As she saw it, she gulped, looking at a monolith that hanged between his legs, his penis that wasn’t even fully erected were at least 5 inches long.

Elio face reddened even more, but Burnet didn’t look at his face, she was to enamored by his manhood that she started move her hand along its length.

It took a few moments before his penis was fully erected, now standing proudly at 7 inched.

As Burnet began to pleasure Elio, she began to think, “Kukui is not even close to this kid”

As time went on, she began to lick the tip of the penis, pleasuring as she moved her hand up and down; before long, she began to take the monolith in her mouth, which caused her to open it quite more than she expected.

She moved her head, the only thing in her mind has pleasuring Elio who had been moaning since she began.

Burnet continued for a while, but she began to feel Elio´s penis twitching, she tried to get it out of her mouth, Elio in an animalistic instinct pushed her head down, forcing his manhood deeper down her throat.

Elio came, his seed running down Burnet´s throat, she felt the dense substance feeling her stomach as she could only drink it as it came.

Elio left go of Burnet´s head as he finished, Brunet took it out of her mouth and began to breath , she felt her stomach full of semen, “I’m sure all this seed would have left me pregnant…”, she joked to herself as she returned her sight to Elio, only to find his manhood still erect.

“I guess this isn’t enough to satisfy the both of us…”, Burnet said as she stood up.

She began to remove her clothes starting from her gray camisole, followed by her skirt and leggings.

Elio gulped as he saw Burnet only in her underwear, a set of white lingerie, its design simple but elegant.

Burnet smiled at him, her face reddened, “I want you to help me remove this, I want you to make me yours…”, she said walking to Elio.

Elio, with trembling hand began to undo the bra, letting it fall to the ground.

He continued with her panties, he lowered himself and slowly began to pull them, when he lowered them to her cameltoe, the panties dropped to the ground.

Elio saw Burnet fully naked, her tanned skin the result of living in the island for so long, her modest breasts, her beautiful face, she was truly a beautiful woman.

“There is only one thing left to do…”, Burnet said as she leaned against her desk, showing her ass to Elio, “Make me yours”

Elio took a few steps toward Burnet, the tip of his cock touching Burnet´s entrance, with little force, he inserted his tip.

Burnet began to feel her vagina stretching more than it ever did, she bit her lip trying to endure the pain.

After all the tip entered, Elio gave a full thrust, burring inside all the cock he could.

Burnet mind went blank as Elio´s thrusted to her deepest part, “Kukui couldn’t even reach a fourth of me…”, she thought as pleasure took over them.

Their animalistic instincts took over them making them only care for the pleasure of procreation, the calm and gentle Elio became a savage animal that dominated a female, his female.

With strong and deep thrusts, Elio rammed all his manhood toward Burnet´s cervix, each hit, making her mind blank from the pleasure.

But, as they got lost in the pleasure, something took Burnet back to reality, as she heard her phone ringing.

Slowly she extended her trembling hand towards the phone and picked it up, she put it to her ears and bit her lips trying to hide her moans, and she answered the phone call.

“Hello darling, how are you?”, Kukui voice sounded through the phone.

“Oh …Hm…m, hello Kukui …Hmmm…, What …Hm… makes you call so late?”, answered Burnet trying to hide her moans from her husband.

“Well…, I actually just finished my work on the league today, so I was going home.”, contested Kukui on the phone, sounding a little embarrassed, “And I was just calling to see if you were at home”

“…Hm… Sorry Kukui, I am doing …Hmm… something at the lab that I can’t leave for later …Hmp….”, Burnet said, trying to maintain her composure.

Elio as he heard that his woman was talking to another man, changed his thrust, going for short but fast thrusts at Burnet, making her bite her lips a little stronger so her moans wouldn’t escape.

Kukui, still on the phone, hearing his wife soft moaning asked, “Is something wrong darling, are you feeling well?”.

To which Burnet responded, “Yes, don worry Kukui, I am …HMm… just a little tired, go home and …Hmm… rest, after all, you still have work to do …HMMm… on that league of yours…”

Kukui laughed a little, “Yes, you are right, look, I am sorry I haven’t been as attentive as I have been before, but I promise you, when the league is done, I will make up for all the time lost”

Burnet, not knowing how to answer simply said, “Thank you Kukui, have a good night”

To which he responded “No, thank you, good night, I love you”, before he hanged up the phone.

Burnet let her phone fall on the table as she stopped biting her lips, letting her moan as hard as she could.

Elio, knowing that he was all she had on her mind changed back to the deep thrust he was doing, hitting the entrance of her deepest part each time harder.

Burnet, feeling how Elio was getting close, screamed “Cum inside me, mark me with that seed of yours”

Elio continued to hit Burnet´s cervix, this time like he put all his strength to it, trying to take down the wall that impeded his progress.

As he was about to cum, Burnet screamed again, “Cum inside me, get me pregnant, make me your woman for the rest of my life”

Not able to hold it up any longer, Elio came, his seed filling up Burnet´s womb to the brim.

Her mind went black from the pleasure of being filled up, her face making such an erotic expression, that her husband wouldn’t even recognize her.

Elio took out his manhood from Burnet, a slow stream of semen dripping out of her when he took it out.

The two of them were tired from their passionate session.

Burnet turned around and began to sit down, sliding her back against her desk, her body full of sweat.

Elio took a few steps, and sat next to her, this time, Elio leaned against Burnet.

Burnet turned her head and gave a small kiss on Elio´s head, “Thank you for all this honey”, she said to him.

Elio was so tired he couldn’t say anything, but a smile appeared on his face.

Seeing this Burnet smiled, and she reached blindly for her phone at the top of her desk.

“Lets take a picture, to remember this day…”, she said as she held her phone, the camera pointing at them.

The camera took the picture, in it, the two lovers were sweaty, it showed they were naked from the torso up letting Burnet breast be seen. But most of all, the pair were smiling.

The two of them saw the picture, but Elio eyes got heavier a result for his tiredness and fell asleep against Burnet.

She put her arm around Elio, and her head against his; with her other hand, she caressed her womb that was full of Elio´s seed, deep down, she knew that he had marked her as she felt her body warm.

She knew that the boy had completed her, giving her something that marked her as him; she smiled, thinking on how it would look after 9 months had passed.

With that image in her mind her eyes began to feel heavy, and she fell asleep. The two lovers were warm with each other´s company.

\--- One year later ---

The moon was hanging proudly in the middle of the sky; Heahea City usually bustling with life was now soundly asleep, with no one to enjoy the beautiful dome that was painted on the sky.

But a light shined brightly in the sleepy city, up on the third floor of a building right next to route 6, in Burnet office, the stand had three new photos on it.

The first one was Kukui, Burnet and Elio at the champion´s chamber, commemorating Alola´s first

Champion.

The second one was of Burnet and Elio standing in front of the Research Lab, in it, Burnet had a belly bump clearly showing her pregnancy.

The third one was a photo of Burnet in the hospital bed, she had a blanked in her hands and was showing it proudly to the camera tears of joy running down her eyes. She had named her daughter Thalia against the insistence of her husband who wanted to name her Pikake.

Next to the stand, there were two people siting on the desk, on the chair, was Elio, despite his appearance not changing at all, his attitude changed, while still joyful, Elio had become more confident in himself with the constant support of Burnet, remaining unbeaten by every challenger that had come for his place.

And bouncing on his lap, was Burnet taking Elio´s manhood fully.

Burnet had changed the most during the year, her face never without a smile, after Kukui had finished the league project, she maintained a façade of a loving wife; but, when she was left alone, she passed every single moment she could pleasuring Elio.

Burnet has bouncing on Elio´s lap facing him as she moved up and down in his manhood.

“Does he suspect anything?”, asked Elio slapping Burnet´s ass.

“No Honey, he wouldn’t even think this was possible…”, she answered him between loud moans.

Elio smiled before sucking on Burnet´s nipple, milk coming out of it.

Burnet smiled as she saw Elio drinking her milk, even after a year had passed, he was still just as cute as when she first saw him.

After sucking a little bit, Elio stopped, a single drop of milk running down her breast; after which he asked, “And my little Tahlia?”

Burnet smiled, “As energetic as you, I’m sure she will grow to become a wonderful trainer like you Honey”, she answered pridefully.

Elio grabbed her head, pushing it close to his, getting his mouth close to her ear he whispered, “How about we give her a little sibling?”

To which Burnet answered by moving even more intensely than beforehand shouting, “Yes Honey, I will give birth to all the children you want, just never stop fucking me with that wonderful cock of yours”.

Elio´s manhood began to twitch, preparing itself to fill Burnet once again; he grabbed her by the hips and as he was about to come, pushed her toward him, hitting her cervix with a force that made Burnet fall in love with him.

Burnet kissed Elio as her insides were filled with his seed, a sensation she fell in love with and carved every day.

As they finished and were left exhausted, Burnet had the same sensation she had a year ago, the warmness of being completed by her man, the sensation was so good that she whished that as soon as she give birth, he makes her pregnant again.

Elio saw burnet in the eyes, a little glimmer that showed his success, and an idea crossed his mind; he asked for Burnet to turn around and prepared the camera of her phone.

“Lets take a picture, to remember this day…”, Elio said as Burnet moved into position.

She left the phone horizontally against her keyboard and prepared a timer, the two got into position and the camera took the picture.

In it, Burnet exposed herself to the camera, her body full of sweat and her legs opened showing her womanhood being penetrated by Elio, little streams of semen running down from Burnet´s womanhood and Elio´s cock, that couldn’t stay inside.

Elio´s head poked out from behind her, his proud face in contrast with Burnet´s lewd expression.

But most of all, the pair was smiling, a smile they only shared with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the second story out of three. Look forward to tomorrow´s one.   
> Now with the story, with this story, I am trying to find my style when it comes to infidelity stories since in Memories of war there will be a chapter about it, I wanted to ask your opinion on it, What did I do wrong, what did I do right?
> 
> And now for something different, I was thinking about making a Twitter and there update you about the status of stories, or give little hints about what the next story is about; do you think is a good idea?
> 
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
